


【玹容 Jaeyong】梅子酒 Plum Wine

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名。3P乱伦, 无三观很禽兽很畜生，慎点。玹容是父母，Jeno是儿子。源于突然觉得Jeno和在玹很像的一个黄色废料脑洞。-梅子酒的酒色越来越浓郁，里头的颗颗青梅吸饱了包裹着它的酒液，接下来的日子它们会温柔地释放自身的果汁与酒交融。





	【玹容 Jaeyong】梅子酒 Plum Wine

厨房窗台旁的橱柜里整齐摆放着三个大玻璃瓶，里面是低度数的白酒，这样才能与浸润的新鲜青梅发酵后融为一体，又不会抢了果香的风头。

"呜呜不要玩了.....” 李泰容眼泛泪光在床上难耐地扭动着，两根好看的手指正在他身后的洞口搅动，发出“咕叽咕叽” 的淫糜水声。

“哥不是最喜欢了吗？” 郑在玹在床上很喜欢喊李泰容“哥”，这种年龄长幼顺序带来的羞耻感会令李泰容更加兴奋。

李泰容羞耻地微微挣扎抖动着，郑在玹把他按压在床上，让他的臀部高高抬起，如同一只发情期淫荡等待挨操的母狗，线条优美的手指闲闲玩弄着他的后洞。  
李泰容全身都泛起粉晕，赤裸的蝴蝶骨也浮起一层薄汗，“啊在玹......求.....求求你....”

郑在玹勾起嘴角，温和的脸挂上浅浅的酒窝，眯起来的桃花眼里蕴着藏不住的笑意，磁性的声音从唇间倾泻：“哥求我什么？” 

“求.....求你插进来......求在玹插我.....泰容、泰容受不了了.....” 李泰容额头抵着床单语不成调地吐出难堪的字句。自己的丈夫在床上总是恶劣得很，每次都要把他逼到崩溃才收手。

听到满意的答案，郑在玹淡笑着抽出手指，把裹满粘腻液体的手指伸到李泰容眼前轻轻晃着，还故意分开两指牵扯出淫糜的银丝，“哥还是这么敏感。” 然后柔柔按压住从耳朵到脖颈完全赤红的人红润的唇瓣，“来，哥自己舔舔。”

黑色瞳仁表面浮起的一层生理盐水让李泰容显得乖巧又可怜。他委屈地抽了下鼻子，张开口顺服地吮吸住沾染自己体液的手指，透明的涎水从合不拢的嘴角蜿蜒下滑。

“唔---” 李泰容短促地惊呼一声，后面被塞得满满当当的酸胀感麻痒又舒爽。

郑在玹也随之发出满足的叹息，柔软的肠肉正服帖地包裹着他的性器，他轻笑着拍了拍身下高翘起的臀瓣，而后快速重重律动起来。

随着两人同时变得愈加急促密集的喘息，李泰容在肠道被丈夫液体填满的瞬间前端也配合地喷射出一股股白浆。

“嗯---” 门外李帝努紧咬住下唇拼力压住差点溢出口的呻吟，眼角因为激动沁得通红也沾染上泪光，裤裆里湿黏的感觉令他微微发着抖。  
他把左手从裤子里抽出，看着掌心白色的液体发愣。

\-------  
梅子酒的酒色越来越浓郁，里头的颗颗青梅吸饱了包裹着它的酒液，接下来的日子它们会温柔地释放自身的果汁与酒交融。

一个月前李帝努窝在被窝里偷偷打游戏直到深夜，因胃部不断传来的饥饿感起身去厨房找东西吃。怕被父亲们发现自己还没睡觉的事实，他动作格外小心，尽可能不发出一点声音。

“嗯.....在玹.....唔.....” 经过父亲们房门口时，透过门缝传出来的模糊呻吟令他不由得愣住，收住去厨房的脚步。僵硬了一瞬后，他发现房门左侧的缝隙隐约可以看见些许内部的情景。  
内心挣扎了大概两分钟，青春期躁动的身体轻易被不断传出的呻吟声拨热，他忍不住把眼睛贴上了门左侧狭窄却可轻易窥探的缝隙。

他的爸爸与父亲正在进行激烈的情事。  
李泰容细瘦的双腿被羞耻地大大掰开，郑在玹毫不留情地往他下身顶弄着，被阴茎撑大并因剧烈摩擦红肿的穴口正对着李帝努的视线，表面的褶皱正温顺随着分身的挺进不断收缩。

那天晚上李帝努不知道是怎么回到自己房间的，脑子一片空白。最后也忘了到厨房拿食物充饥，饥饿感早就因为刚刚强烈的感官刺激烟消云散。

第二天早晨清醒时李帝努感到下身一片湿冷粘腻。  
他梦遗了。

昨晚他第一次做了春梦。  
春梦的对象是他爸爸。

梦里那双漂亮的黑润大眼睛一直饱含水光直勾勾看着他，真实得仿佛李泰容真的这么在他身下剧烈喘息过一般，紧贴的皮肤间充斥滚烫的气息。

梦中他浑身的血液都随着青春期翻卷的性欲与荷尔蒙蒸腾，汹涌的灼烧感令他的胸腔胀痛得仿佛要爆裂。  
直到他第二天醒来，胸口还传来恍惚的隐痛感。

在性意识懵懂而模糊的时期，李帝努对李泰容产生了不该有的背德爱欲。

\------  
青梅于酒液里缓缓下坠，酒色不再像之前那么澄澈而加了些许浓郁的质感。梅子的表皮慢慢变软，之间的距离也渐渐缩短，酒渐渐渗透进果肉。

由于代孕时用的是郑在玹的精子，随着遗传基因的完美表达，李帝努理所当然地和郑在玹长得很像，无论是白皙的肤色、挺直的鼻梁、还是笑起来狗狗式弯弯的双眸。  
可能是命运也是缘分，他锋利的下巴线条、纤长的睫毛与立体的眉骨又带上了好几分李泰容的影子。

"爸爸，这周数学周测我还是第一~” 李帝努的眼睛笑得眯眯地，把成绩单递给李泰容。今晚晚餐还是只有他和李泰容两人。郑在玹工作繁忙，常常需要应酬到深夜。李泰容笑着摸了摸儿子的头，骨感的手指在柔软的发丝间温柔滑动着，并没有注意到掌心下男孩身体微微的颤动。

“杰诺永远是最棒的！~来，晚上多吃点~” 李泰容给李帝努盛了一大碗辣炖牛筋，自己也坐下慢慢吃起来。李帝努应后低头吃着碗里的食物，牛筋炖得软烂而酥嫩，他不禁想起近日连续的春梦中爸爸唇瓣柔软的触感，随即因脑里跳入的色情想法而红了耳尖。  
李帝努偷偷从垂下的几缕发丝中瞥着李泰容：轮廓清晰的薄唇、小鹿般黑润的瞳仁、还有随着吞咽上下滑动的喉结，李帝努发现自己下身稍稍抬起了头。

“爸爸----我.....你可以进来一趟吗？”  
“怎么了？” 听到浴室里李帝努的喊声李泰容立刻脱下塑胶手套，扔下一池子碗筷匆匆往卫生间走去。

浴室里的景象令李泰容呆住，他怔愣在门口，大脑一片空白。  
湿热水蒸气的包裹中，李帝努眼睛充血泛着可怜的泪光，左手在昂起的分身上徒劳地上下滑动着，丝毫无法有效缓解欲望。  
“爸爸......我、我好难受.....帮帮我....” 水光充盈的琥珀色眸子看起来与他父亲是那么相似。

面对儿子的哀求。李泰容脑里混乱地无法思考。  
他僵硬地走过去，颤抖地握住李帝努的性器，刚一碰触到就像烫到手一般要松开，却被男孩按住，“爸爸.....爸爸帮帮我......杰诺好难受.....” 男孩把脸埋在李泰容颈间受不了般重重喘着气。  
李泰容因为锁骨纤薄的肌肤表面传来的灼热喷气，从尾椎开始发麻，一寸寸往上蔓延。他脑子里乱哄哄地充斥着各种各样的噪音，手机械地在儿子青筋狰狞的分身上撸动着，不知所措地在李帝努耳边柔声安慰：“杰诺没事.....没事....别怕....爸爸在这里.......爸爸帮你.......”

李帝努高潮时伸舌舔舐起李泰容的锁骨，浓浊的液体毫无保留喷射在后者黑色的丝质睡衣上。

\-----  
橱柜上的梅子酒此时已接近茶色，琥珀般透明感的酒色令人开始幻想。青梅的果皮斑驳生褐，表明果子的精华已被榨尽，是可以美美享用的时间了。

类似的边缘性行为在李泰容的纵容下进行了很多次。李泰容面对年轻男孩汹涌的欲望迷茫而包容，他觉得作为爸爸的自己有责任帮助儿子度过躁动的青春期，但是男孩渴求的却是他的身体。

终于，在一次他帮男孩打手枪的过程中，男孩把手从他裤间伸了进去，抓住他一侧的臀肉揉捏起来。李泰容慌乱地躲避着男孩直白的进攻，线条立体的脸上浮起红晕，“不、不行.....杰诺.....不可以这样.....我、我是你爸爸.....这样是不对的......不可以.....” 

“那这样......这样就是对的吗爸爸？这样就可以吗？” 李帝努玻璃球般剔透清澈的眼珠浮起湿湿的薄雾，他用力按着李泰容扶在他阴茎上的手，同时暧昧地摩擦着手背上因为过瘦而明显凸起的青筋，委屈地质问李泰容。

“我、我......杰诺.......” 李泰容脑子变成一团乱麻，舌头也开始变得沉重而笨拙。这时另一条舌头长驱直入他的口腔，霸道地侵入，随后温柔舔吻着他的口腔内壁，接吻方式也和他父亲一模一样。  
“我爱你，爸爸。” 令人窒息的长吻结束后，李帝努在他嘴边呢喃着叹息。

李泰容想告诉他我是你爸爸，我们不可以做这种事。  
但李帝努一遍遍亲吻着他的肌肤，重复着那五个字 “我爱你，爸爸。”  
李泰容突然心带着身子都软了下来，怔怔地看着男孩除去他的衣服把他剥光，顺从地随李帝努急切的讨要打开双腿，最后温柔地接纳了男孩炽热的性器。

温暖紧致的肠壁缠绕住自己时，李帝努突然回到了小时候第一次拥有糖果和玩具的感觉，涨破身体全然拥有爸爸的满足感充斥着他。  
他身上的每个细胞都被充实的幸福感裹挟住，激动地颤抖互相挤压着。

\------  
李泰容半跪在床上，轮流细细舔舐吮吸着双手中两根肉棒，分别来自他的丈夫与儿子。  
乖巧温顺的样子如同一只正舔毛的猫。

某次他和李帝努的背德性事被提前结束应酬回家的郑在玹撞见，父子爆发了剧烈的争吵。被重重甩了一耳光的李帝努跪在地上把他护在身后，汹涌的泪水顺着鲜红指痕淌下，“对....对不起父亲....不关爸爸的事，是我、我太爱爸爸了.....”  
郑在玹被气笑了，琥珀色眸子眯起来，“爱？你也知道他是你爸爸！” 随后看向股间一片狼藉的李泰容，“哥就这么饥渴吗？” 李泰容望着爱人眼里燃烧的怒火流下泪来，哆嗦着嘴唇无法发出声音。

最后他终于硬逼着自己平复下所有情绪，爬起来带着还印有儿子情欲痕迹的身体颤抖着走向前，张开双臂温柔圈住郑在玹。  
郑在玹用力闭了闭眼但没舍得推开他，那时的李泰容看起来脆弱得像风中摇曳的纸。  
李泰容扯动脸上肌肉，牵起嘴角，前倾身体轻轻吻住丈夫因愤怒紧抿的唇瓣，“我、我们是一家人不是吗.....不要这样......别生气了.....在玹....杰诺他、他只是.....你们一起爱我吧。我们......我们是一家人不是吗。”

李泰容因为丈夫在自己穴口熟练的拨弄浑身都发着热，胸前的红粒也被儿子的手摩擦捏揉着，不受控制地挺立起来。  
在这张北欧风格的实木双人床上，荒唐的父子三人情事一遍遍上演着。

郑在玹拉起李泰容，抱到自己腿上，把自己的性器埋进爱人的身体。热得快要融化的肠道顺利地接纳了他，里面的肠肉温顺地亲吻起包埋着的分身。

李帝努绕到李泰容身后，伸出一根手指贴着父亲的勃起插入松软的穴口。李泰容低喘了一声，前额抵在郑在玹肩上轻摇着头。  
闲闲绕着柱身画了几圈后，李帝努伸进第二根手指，然后是第三根，服帖的内壁贪婪地吸吮着侵入的手指，李泰容喘得更大声了，嘴里溢出破碎的呻吟。

郑在玹捧起爱人的头，吻住还弥漫着淫糜气息的嘴唇，李泰容随即忘情地融化与丈夫甜蜜的接吻中。

感觉李泰容后面准备地差不多了，李帝努把自己硬到发痛的肉棒紧贴着父亲的阴茎挤进泰容体内。

“唔---唔----” 身后仿佛被撑裂的胀痛感让李泰容忍不住发出难耐的呼痛声，淹没在粘腻唾液交换声中显得暧昧而朦胧。  
郑在玹安抚地揉着爱人的头发，李帝努也轻抚起爸爸的背部，手绕到前面玩弄起李泰容的乳尖以转移他的注意力，红肿的穴口被撑得只剩一圈薄膜。

“唔嗯.....” 等李泰容差不多适应后，郑在玹和李帝努同时挺动起来。  
在最初的胀痛过后，麻痒的舒爽感蔓延上李泰容的尾椎，背上明显的蝴蝶骨随着两人的操弄抖动着仿佛要飞起来一样。李泰容紧紧趴伏住郑在玹，忍不住浅浅哭叫呻吟起来。

三个人最后同时达到了临界点，李泰容被肠道传来的液体满涨感刺激得倾泻得一塌糊涂。他最爱的两个男人，他的丈夫与他的儿子，一左一右在他耳边说着最简单也最动人的情话：“我爱你。”  
“哥我爱你。”  
“爸爸我爱你。”  
李泰容身体像受不住这强烈的快感剧烈颤抖起来，疯了一样。

只有爱。  
除了爱什么都没有。

“我泡的梅子酒好了。” 李泰容回过神来，半撑起身子浅笑着道，黑眸里盈着温柔的春水，“我去倒两杯给你们尝尝。”

青梅香气简单而纯粹，带着一丝生涩的清新感，口舌间尽是酸甜。


End file.
